Easter Draco
by Sezmarelda
Summary: EASTER SPECIAL! Draco dresses up as the easter bunny for easterHarry Is absolutely in love! Draco gets more than he bargained for! Very OCC! But hey its easter? Sugar rush rocks! Oneshot. SLASH DMHP
1. Easter Draco Summary

**Title: Easter Draco**

**Author: **Sezmarelda ( Sarah )

**Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to JK Rowling, I am not doing this for money no copyright intended, just fun

**Rating: **16+

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Warning(s): **Slash, Violence, Adult Content

**Pairing(s): **Harry/Draco

**Year: **7 (HBP doesn't exist)

**Summary: **EASTER SPECIAL! Draco dresses up as the easter bunny for easter and Harry is absolutely in love! Oneshot. SLASH DM/HP

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

**Easter Draco**

**Disclaimer: Everything Belongs To JK Rowling, The characters and the Story setting, Plot is mine though!**

"Draco Darling?" Pansy shouted

Draco walked round the corner of the corridor to face Pansy "What?"

Pansy smiled and took hold of his hand running down the corridor towards Mcgonnagals office.

Pansy opened the door and walked inside still holding Draco

"Professor! Draco would do it!" Pansy smiled

Professor Mcgonagal turned to face Draco and smiled "Okay Mr. Malfoy, please put this on"

The Slytherin boy was absolutely confused out of his mind _wear what? Do what? What's Pansy got me in to this time!_ He thought.

Mcgonnagal handed Draco over a bunny suit and matching ears

Pansy smiled and cooed at how cute the bunny costume was and picked the ears up and put it on Draco's head

"Cute!" Pansy shouted

Draco was grinning "A bunny suit?" Draco whispered whilst walking out the door

"Yeah! It will turn Harry on!" Pansy shouted

"Shut up Pansy! People will hear you" Draco shouted back

"Who said my name?" Harry yelled over at the two Slytherins

Pansy blushed and turned to Draco pointing at him

Harry walked over to Draco and looked puzzled "What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked with a bitter voice

"Nothing! Nothing at all! I didn't say anything!" Draco yelled out

Harry still looked puzzled and sighed "Whatever" turning around and walking

Pansy blushed again and whispered a simple "Sorry" and walked down the corridor with Draco.

When they arrived back at the common room Pansy cooed at how cute the bunny costume was.

"Put it on" She exclaimed

Draco walked into his bedroom not believing why he got pushed into doing this and slipped the bunny suit on wearing the ears

He came out his room and Pansy screamed

"CUTE CUTE CUTE CUTE CUTEEEEEEEE"

Draco blushed and watched as Pansy ran into her room

She came out very quickly wearing a pink checked skirt it was very mini and a cute flowery top with bunny ears and pink flat ground shoes with buckles and a basket

"We are going to be bunny pals!" She cooed

Draco rolled his eyes, Pansy took hold of his arm linking arms they walked out the dungeons to the great hall.

As Draco and Pansy entered everyone noticed them and had large grins on there faces

"We have to hand these eggs out lets go to the Gryffindor table first"

They walked over going to Neville Longbottom first

"Here you go! Happy Easter!" Pansy screamed

Everybody was in the happy easter mood and was singing chatting and smiling.

When Pansy and Draco reached Hermione Granger he handed her a large pink egg with a red ribbon

"Happy easter Granger" Draco smiled

"Oh.. Thank you Malfoy" Hermione grinned

Draco stopped linking arms with Pansy and handed Ron a green egg with a yellow ribbon then walked around to Harry.

"Uh. Heres your egg Potter" Draco said handing over a lovely Red and Gold egg over with a green bow on it

Harry smiled and stood up and leaned in to whisper something in Draco's ear

"Cute little bunny" He whispered and sat back down at the table

Draco blushed and hurried back to Pansy

As they were walking out the Great Hall Harry ran over to Pansy

"Hey Parkinson wait" Harry yelled

Pansy turned around to face a smiling Harry Potter "Yes?"

"Is your darling easter bunny gay?" Harry asked

Pansy blushed a crimson red "Ye-Yes.."

Harry's Grin lit up and he ran back to the Gryffindor table grinning a wide open grin

Draco walked over to Pansy "What was that all about?"

Pansy shook her head and then just said "Hogsmede time!"

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

By the time Draco and Pansy got to Hogsmede all the Hogwarts pupils were already there dancing around eating there chocolate eggs and smiling very wide open smiles

Harry was sitting on the fountain eating his lovely egg smiling with nobody sitting beside him

Pansy walked over to where Blaise was sitting leaving Draco standing there.

As soon as Harry saw him he ran over

"Hey Malfoy!" Harry shouted

Draco looked very very puzzled "Uh. Hi Potter" he smiled

Harry grabbed a hold of Draco's hand running back over to the fountain with the Slytherin boy behind him and sat down

"Sit" Harry smiled

Draco did as he was told and sat down

"So..? What's this?"

"Here have some egg" Harry handed the chocolate over"

Draco took the chocolate and started biting on it

"Mmmm!" Harry said very happily

Draco was absolutely stunned by Harry's actions and fell back into the deep fountain

Harry laughed hysterically and jamp in the fountain after him

"Silly bunny!" Harry smirked

Draco blushed as they both got out of the fountain soaking wet

Harry laughed and laughed hysterically

"Lets go get you dryed off"

Draco was still stunned _why the hell is he actually talking to me? Why is he being so nice? Why did he give me chocolate? Why did he help me in the fountain ahh...! hes to gorgeous!_

Draco and Harry made it back to Hogwarts, Harry led him to the Gryffindor common room and walked him into the boys bedrooms

"Go inside" Harry beckoned Draco

Draco walked inside the bedrooms noticing that Harry's bed was absolutely tipped!

He smirked _messy Gryffindors!_

Harry began unzipping Draco's bunny suit

"Hey! What are you?"

Draco was cut off with the stinging sensation of Harry kissing his neck and he melted

"Uh.. you know" Draco said again

Harry then took his bunny suit off and Draco was standing in the middle of the room in his silky black boxers

Harry stared at his lovely creamy skin and then smiled

"Naughty Bunny!"

Harry then pushed Draco on his bed and then ran into there bathroom

Draco just lay there on Harry's bed gazing at the beautiful red canopy over Harry's bed

The Gryffindor boy came out of the bathroom in his white boxers and smiled at the still laying down Draco Malfoy

"Hey" Harry said nicely

"Hi" Draco replied

Harry ran over to Draco and jumped on him capturing his lips in a feiry kiss, Draco opened his mouth to catch his breath but didnt manage to because Harry had stuck his tounge in his mouth exploring his mouth. Draco moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck.

They parted and Harry lay beside Draco on his bed both boys panting

Harry turned to look at the side of Draco's head "Uh.. Got.. To Uh tell you some.." Harry gasped

Draco turned to look at Harry's terrified face

"What's wrong?" Draco asked

"You look hot like that" Harry giggled

Draco blushed and kissed Harry's cheek

"Guess what Malfoy"

Draco's eyes were gleaming with nothing Harry had ever saw in his life before

"What?"

"Can I call you Draco now?"

Draco nodded "So.. What's the guess what about?"

"You can call me Harry by the way"

Draco nodded "Okay.. So what was the guess what about Harry"

Harry blushed a crimson red then let out a breath he had no idea he was keeping in "I..I uh"

"What?"

"I love you" Harry smiled

Draco's face was absolutely shocked "R-really?"

Harry nodded and smiled leaning over and kissing him on the cheek

"Uh Harry"

Harry stared in to Draco's eyes "What?"

"I love you too"

"Draco"

"Yes Harry?" 

"Happy easter darling!" Harry smiled

Draco smiled back and hugged Harry close

Nothing could take his happiness at this minute or forever because he was in love and it was all down to easter.


End file.
